Divergent: Tris's Attack (Four's perspective)
by Fourcey
Summary: Decided since I loved the Divergent series I should make a FanFic, now this technically isn't completely created by me but it technically is, this is Four's perspective of the attack on Tris in Divergent by Peter, Drew and Al. Hopefully you enjoy. I want to make a bunch more probably the time they climbed the Ferris Wheel together or when Four confessed his love to Tris.


Divergent – Peter, Al and Drew attack Tris

FanFic

Tobias(Four) '

It was just a sudden urge, it means nothing. She wanted some comfort, I can't make a big deal about it, yes I'm attracted to her but I can't show that affection, if people found out they'd say that's why she's getting high-scores. But maybe I don't care?

I'm walking back from the control room, I didn't notice I was walking so fast, I see a blonde haired girl talked to Eric. I move closer to get a better view, and it's Jeanine. Deciding that it would be smart to try and overhear I slow down to see if I can listen in to their conversation. I've got to stay hidden; if I'm found listening in on Eric and the leader of Erudite, I'll be screwed. I'm just about to creep around the corner to get a better angle of what they're doing but I hear a high-pitched scream it's coming from the chasm. My first thought is somebody has killed themselves, and I don't think, I just run. If they were trying to kill themselves they wouldn't make a scene about it. I think somebody is being attacked. As I get closer I see a huddled mass of limbs, three masked people holding up a skinny, blonde girl. Tris.

I sprint forward as fast as I can, but unfortunately it seems like they heard me. Two of them make a run for it, and their masks slip off. Peter and Al. The other one is still masked; he's still trying to push her off the side. I pull him off her and grab the mask off his face. Drew. I punch him in the stomach; he falls to the ground. I pull back, count to 3, breath. I kick him in the face and then aim another punch, this time to his throat. He dodges and I feel pain spread through my ankle. I ignore it. This is only a minor setback, I'm much stronger then him, and he's hurt. I need to find a pressure point, his elbow. I curl my hand into a fist and punch his elbow as hard as I can muster. Pain hits my fist, that's going to bruise badly later. But I don't think about this, he's nearly down for the fight. I aim two more punches to his face, done. He's knocked unconscious. I turn around and see that Tris is hanging from the side of the chasm. I run closer and reach over the side of the railings and pull her up.

"Four" her voice sounds shaky and strained, she's badly hurt.

I pick her up and that's when she passes out. She is very light, like a child, but also nothing like a child. She's strong, smart, selfless, and brave. I'm still sure what I think about her and what she is, but I need to make sure I have the right moment to ask. I take her to my room, and lay her gently on the bed. I admire her strong figure and resist the urge to sit down and touch her face, comfort her bruises and push away her scars. This conflict I have with myself has to stop. I have to choose. I drag my eyes away from her and get up.

I know I have to get Drew even if his existence makes me sick. I walk back to the chasm and pick up Drew roughly, making no effort to carry him safely. Hatred is coursing through me. How could they be so cowardly to attack Tris when she's so much smaller and kinder? For Al, it was probably just out of fear of being cut from Dauntless. He was going to get cut because of her and he was blinded by fear, so his actions are somewhat justified. But Peter and Drew have no excuse.

As I drop Drew into the infirmary bed his head hits the stone wall. I make no effort to stop this, he wakes up and looks around at me

"If you attempt to move, I'll make it so you can neither talk or walk," my voice shaking with hatred. "I've already done enough damage to you, you're lucky your friends ran before I got to them." I pause, "Tell me why you did this or I promise these dauntless walls will be your last to see".

"You wouldn't d…do that" he splutters. A look of disgust hangs onto my face as he drools blood. "You want to bet?" I whisper.

"You can't cut me I…I..I'm above the line"

"I'm your instructor I'll do as I please!" I say. "So tell me what you intended to do now"

"Nothing, we.." He coughs dribbling foamy blood, "We were having a friendly game of truth or dare",

"Cut the smartass crap" I spit.

He gulps and I see dark blood running from his mouth. I smile.

"W..w..we were just trying to scare her" his voice is rough and gurgling, it sounds as though it pains him a lot to speak.

"I think you're a liar and a coward, but as I have no proof, I'll take your word for it" I lean closer. "But believe me, this isn't going to go unnoticed. Stay here, until I decide what to do with you." I smirk. "Not like you can move anyway."

I walk back to my room. Tris is still lying there, not stirring at all. I walk to the sinks and slowly turn the tap on as to not wake her, but I hear a slight groan behind me. I start to wash the blood of my bruised fingers.

I turn around. She's watching me. "Your hands" she says. Her voice sounds croaky.

"My hands are none of your concern." I say. She stretches out her fingers and touches them to my lips. I have a cut on the side of my bottom lip and I feel a tingle in my lips as her fingers touch my lips. I hope she doesn't notice. I try to not show that I care.

"Tris," I say, "I'm alright."

She lets her hands drop from my face "Why were you there?" she asks.

"I was coming back from the control room. I heard a scream" I say

"What did you do to them?" Tris says

"I deposited Drew at the infirmary a half hour ago. Peter and Al ran. Drew claimed they were just trying to scare you. At least, I think that's what he was trying to say" A dark smirk creeps onto my face.

"He's in bad shape" Tris says, and I notice a note of hope and anger. I admire this so much about her, even while she's hurt and scared she still stays strong.

"He'll live," I say, "In what condition, I can't say."

She squeezes my arm and sighs slightly, obviously happy they're hurt.

"Good" is all she manages to say. It sounds tight and fierce.

I crouch beside her bed and watch her.

I reach up and put my hand on her cheek, it's smooth and also rough, and warm. "I could report this" I say.

"No" she replies. I saw this coming "I don't want them to think I'm scared"

"I figured you would say that" I say.

"You think it would be a bad idea if I sat up?" she says.

"I'll help you" I answer. I put my hand on her shoulder with my right hand and hold her head steady with my left hand. She gets up, obviously trying to not cry or scream, but she stifles a groan. I don't want her to hold in the pain.

I hand her the ice pack. "You can let yourself be in pain" I say "It's just me here." There are tears on her face. I should comfort her but I don't know what to say or do, so I just ignore it, and she does too.

"I suggest you rely on your transfer friends to protect you from now on" I say.

"I thought I was" she trails off, "But Al…"

"He wanted you to be the small, quite girl from Abnegation," I say softly "He hurts you because your strength made him feel weak. No other reason."

She nods, but I'm sure she doesn't believe it. "The others won't be as jealous if you show some vulnerability. Even if it isn't real." I say.

"You think I have to pretend to be vulnerable." She asks, her eyebrows raised. I knew she wouldn't like the idea. She's brave.

"Yes I do" I say.

I remove the ice pack from her face. Her arms are shaking, so I hold it steady and hold it to her face. "You're going to want to march into breakfast tomorrow and show your attackers they had no effect on you" I say "But you should let that bruise on your cheek show, and keep your head down"

The idea looks like it freaked her out. "I…I don't think I can do that." she says hollowly as she lifts her eyes to mine.

"You have to." I say quietly.

"I don't think you get it," Her cheeks start to redden. "They touched me."

My whole body tightens at her words, my hand clenches on the ice pack. I try not to seem overly emotional about it, but suddenly my anger for Peter, Drew and Al increase extremely, "Touched you?" I say.

'Not…. In the way you're thinking." she clears her throat, obviously embarrassed. She looks away, "But almost."

"I don't want to say this." I say. "But I feel like I have to. It's more important for you to be safe than right, for the time being. Understand?" Slowly, she nods.

But the anger inside of me persists to ask more from her "But please, when you see an opportunity…" I touch my hand to her cheek again, smooth and warm. I lift her head up to meet my eyes. I have anger at her attackers, and my affection for Tris flowing through me, "Ruin them."

She laughs shakily. "You're a little scary, Four."

A twinge of annoyance runs through me, I don't want her to call me Four I want her to know my real name, but not yet. "Do me a favour." I say, "And don't call me that."

"What should I call you, then?" she replies, tipping her head to the side curiously.

"Nothing." I let my fingers slide off her face, and my hand drops. "Yet."


End file.
